1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an egg case cutting apparatus for use in a refrigerator, and more particularly to an apparatus for cutting an edge of an egg case accommodated in a pocket which is mounted on an inner side of a door of a refrigerator.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a general refrigerator. In general, a plurality of pockets 5 for accommodating food are mounted on the inner side of the door 7 of the refrigerator. The pockets 5 are used for storing small products such as a beverage bottle or a can, and the pocket 1 mounted on the uppermost part is generally used for accommodating eggs. A plurality of recesses 3 are formed at the pocket 1 in order to accommodate the eggs one by one.
In general the eggs sold in a market are accommodated in a plastic case. The egg case accommodates about ten eggs, and the edge of the egg case is fastened by iron pins. In order to store the eggs in the pocket 1, the pins are removed and the eggs are accommodated manually in the recesses 3 one by one.
However, there is a problem that the door 7 of the refrigerator is opened for a long period of time during the process for accommodating the eggs in the recesses 3. Thus the loss of the cool air in the refrigerator occurs. Furthermore, the user often makes an error to drop the eggs when he detach the pins in order to open the egg case, which may cause breakage of the eggs.